Prom Night
by SnivaliceLlover
Summary: It's a American-style prom, and Tohru, Uo and Hana drag Rin to get all dressed up. Fluffy. Very Short, one shot. If you want another chapter, comment!
1. Chapter 1

***A/N***

**Previously uploaded on my other channel ALDETwilight14 which I do not use anymore.**

**Song Of The Chapter: Bubbles - Biffy Clyro.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I wish they wouldn't stare so much" Hana said and glanced at the boys opposite them. Uo looked over her shoulder and shot them her fiercest glance. They looked down and started the shuffle towards another group of girls. Uo sighed at look toward Rin, who was walking at the edge of the group.

"Well I can believe it. Rin looks amazing. Its so damn unfair" she declared and Rin looked at her, a mask of surprise on her porcelain face. Tohru laughed at looked at the girl in question. After a whole day of pampering Rin looked sensational.

Her black hair had been professionally cut into a feathered bob, framing her delicate features. She was wearing a pewter dress, which clung to her body and gave her unrecognizable curves. It flowed to the floor and pooled around her feet, making every step look like graceful.

She had delicate accessories around her neck and wrists, which contrasted against the whiteness of her skin. With her already tall stature, she towered above the students, making her stand out, and with the dark colour of her dress, it differentiated amongst the pastels of the other girls dresses.

When Haru had asked Rin to the school dance, Tohru knew Rin would be sensational and it was true. Rin laughed once in a sarcastic manner and raised one slim eyebrow.

"Amazing? Hah. Anyway you look better. I feel to tall in these heels" she said and raised one foot, showing the high stiletto. Uo smirked and glanced down at her own dress. The green Grecian dress draped around her body did make her feel pretty, but high heels were such a annoyance.

"Anyway, it doesn't matter. Tohru is the one who looks so cute" she said affectionately and hugged her best friend. Tohru blushed and smoothed down the soft pink material of her dress. It was true Tohru looked cute, but she didn't make heads turn like Rin.

"Anyway, where are these boys. I thought you said we would meet them here" Hana said and looked around, her dark hair piled on top of her hair in a elaborate twist.

"I'm not sure. Kyo-kun said he'd meet us at 8.30" Tohru said and smiled at her boyfriend's offhanded manner when he asked her to the prom.

"Hmm, typical of carrot-top. He's always late" Uo said and slouched against the wall. She looked toward the entrance, and started up.

"Hey here they come...with Kureno! Yay!" she said and waved at her boyfriend.

They were all looking very handsome in there black suits and by the looks of some wistful nearby Prince Yuki fan club members, Yuki was especially good looking. They approached the girls and Haru reached for Rin.

He pulled her close and kissed her neck gently, inhaling deeply.

"It is you. I thought you couldn't make yourself even more beautiful, but I have been proven wrong once more" Haru said and Rin blushed once more. Tohru turned to face Kyo and smiled shyly when he saw his wondering stare.

"Wow, Tohru...you look so pretty" Kyo said and reached and stroked her face with the back of his hand. She leaned into his touch. Yuki meanwhile was fastening a black corsage on Hana's dress, and she slightly smiled when she the corsage fall onto the floor.

"Shall we go then?" Uo said and linked her hand with Kureno's. Tohru looked at Kyo and he laughed at the scared expression, before wrapping his arm around his waist.

"Yeah, sure" Haru said and pulled a nervous Rin. Kyo took a deep breath in a pushed the door that led onto the school gym.


	2. Chapter 2

The gym instantly fell silent. A thousand pairs of eyes focused on the group entering the room. Rin ducked closer to Haru, wishing either her heels weren't so tall or the ground could swallow her up.

Kyo blushed and looked at Tohru who mirrored his blush with a harsh intensity. The group looked beautiful and terrified. The group edged their way over towards the drink buffet. The crowd parted around them as if royalty had accidentally found its way into the dance.

"Jeez, I wish they would stop acting so freaked out" Kyo muttered, handing Tohru a drink of punch. Hana looked over her shoulder, frowning slightly at the staring masses, which quickly averted their gaze from her dead eyes.

"They've never seen Rin-san and Kuereno-san! They're just interested" Tohru smiled at the tallest Sohma. Rin flushed a deep pink and lent on Haru for support, who kissed her head lightly.

"TOHRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" a familiar laugh echoed around the room and Momiji jumped through the air, his arms outstretched.

"IDIOT" the boys hissed in and grabbed him before he hit Tohru. Momiji looked tearfully at the restraining boys and back at Tohru before bursting into extremely noisy tears.

Kyo groaned loudly, covering his ears as Momiji continued to wail. The heads of the rest of the dancers turned towards the noisy boy, their eyebrows raised.

"..Momiji. Stop that unnecessary noise please".

Hatori's dead voice floated over to the group, causing Momiji to stop wailing in surprise. They turned to face the voice, finding Hatori leaning casually behind the punch table, casually holding a plastic punch cup.

".." Kyo snarled between gritted teeth, clenching his fists angrily.

_This is hardly a romantic dance anymore! Not with THEM here, _Kyo thought angrily, glaring at Hatori's lithe frame.

"Akito suggested that there should be adults in attendance" Hatori replied, ignoring Kyo. Shigure appeared behind Hatori's shoulder, smiling broadly.

"Yes! We all know how these shenanigans get, with young men.. and young women... and high school girls!" Shigure laughed happily, winking at Tohru.

Tohru blushed darkly, clutching onto Kyo's sleeve for reassurance. Uo and Hana both glowered angrily at Shigure's suggestion, looking at their dates in annoyance.

"So myself, Shigure and Aya all volunteered for this job" Hatori said, with a trace of amusement in his voice.

"WHAT IS THAT SNAKE DOING HERE?" Yuki interjected, scowling angrily at the men, before glancing around the room for his troublesome brother.

"He said he had to see you in a suit" Shigure shrugged, smiling impishly at Yuki. Yuki crossed his arms, still looking around for any sight of his brother.

"He's bound to be around here.." Haru smiled innocently at Yuki, adding to his sense of annoyance.

"YUKIIIIIIIIIII MON FRERE! You look divine! Like a debonair prince, oh yes! I can just see you. Crown ablaze, diamonds glinting in the sun, blushing princess just thrilled to be your accomplice! That suit does not do your body justice! As a brother and a dear friend I ask you to remove your clothes at once! I MUST IMPROVE IT FOR THE PRINCE".

Ayame's loud voice echoed throughout the room, the man himself running happily throughout the throngs of dancers, his long hair whipping the dancers, much to their annoyance. Mine scurried beside him, reaching for the measuring tape in her dress, her eyes glinting as she took in all the dresses of the girls of the group.

"Girls! WE ARE LEAVING" Yuki shouted back, tugging on Tohru's sleeve.


End file.
